thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2016
|image1=File:2013ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Fisher-Price |yearbook:=Volume XXI |previous=2015 |next=2017 }}2016 is the twenty-fourth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Porter *Duck *Whiff *Marion *Gator *Timothy *Bill and Ben *Samson *Ryan *Skiff the Railboat *Mike *Introducing James *Bert the Miniature Engine *Streamlined Emily (new) *Racing Vinnie (new) *Seaside Sidney (new) *Philip (new) *Ashima (new) *Frieda (new) *Bertram (reintroduction) *James *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Spencer *Emily *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Victor *Toby *Percy *Thomas *Winston *Stafford *Luke *Den and Dart *Ferdinand *Hiro *Belle *Bash *Dash *Scruff *Rosie *Fearless Freddie *Charlie *Stephen *Millie *Paxton *Salty *Connor *Caitlin *Flying Scotsman (reintroduction) *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Patchwork Hiro Coaches and Cars *Scrap Monster *Dino Fossil Discovery *Pirate Ship Delivery *Sodor Mint Car *McColl's Farm Petting Zoo (new) *Day Out With Thomas 2016 (new) *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Musical Caboose *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Oil and Coal Cargo *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Fiery Flynn *Flynn *Harold *Butch *Kevin *Jack *Patrick Multi-Car Packs *Ready Set Race! Percy (new) *Diesels in Disguise (new) *Celebration Salty *Hiro's Sticky Spill *Oliver's Fossil Freight *James' Roaring Delivery *Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Oliver and Oliver *Thomas' Cranberry Spill *Adventures of Thomas *Percy's Musical Ride *Happy Birthday *Race to the Rescue *Santa's Little Engine Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Toby *Battery-Operated Spencer *Battery-Operated Gordon *Battery-Operated Victor (new) *Battery-Operated Salty *Battery-Operated Hiro *Battery-Operated Diesel *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas Talking Engines *Talking Spencer *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Toby *Talking Thomas *Talking Diesel 10 Roll and Whistle Engines *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Roll and Whistle Percy *Roll and Whistle James *Roll and Whistle Luke *Roll and Whistle Emily *Roll and Whistle Rosie *Roll and Whistle Edward *Roll and Whistle Charlie (new) *Roll and Whistle Connor (new) Light-Up Reveal Vehicles *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Light-Up Reveal Henry *Light-Up Reveal Annie and Clarabel (new) Buildings and Destinations *Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed *Popcorn Factory *Tidmouth Station *Sodor Fire Station *Lights and Sounds Ironworks *Fossil Discovery *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse *Brendam Bay Cargo Loader *Sodor Oil Derrick *Bubble Loader *Steamworks Lift and Repair *Sodor Dynamite Blast *Ulfstead Signal Station *Christmas Crossings *Duck Pond Crossing (new) *Vicarstown Station (new) *Shark Food Delivery (new) *McColl's Farm Chicken Coop (new) *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Water Tower *Wood Chipper *Search Light *Battery Charging Station *Deluxe Roundhouse *Tidmouth Sheds *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Wash Down *Castle Crane *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Signal *Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes *Knapford Station Bridges and Tunnels *Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge *Elevated Crossing Gate *Transforming Track Bridge *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Over and Under Bridge *Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Rumblin' Bridge *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel *Stone Drawbridge *Snow Tunnel Sets *Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure *Merrick and the Rock Crusher *Steaming Around Sodor *Reg and Percy at the Scrap Yard *Thomas' Fossil Run Set *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *Celebration on Sodor Set *Volcano Park Deluxe Set *Pirate Cove Discovery Set *Musical Melody Tracks Set *Summer Day Beach Set (new) *Speedy Surprise Drop Set (new) *Race Day Relay Set (new) *Leap and Splash Dolphin Rescue (new) *Santa's Workshop Express (new) *5-in-1 Up and Around Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Deluxe King of the Railway Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Brendam Bay Shipping Co. Set *Deluxe Tidmouth Timber Co. Set *Dieselworks Figure 8 Set *Wooden Railway Starter Set Track *Adaptor Track Pack *Small Curve Track Pack *5-in-1 Track Pack *Build-It-Higher Track Riser (new) *Sure Fit Track Pack (new) *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Ascending Track and Riser Pack Play Accessories *Exploring Sodor Travel Case *Playtable Storage Bag *Thomas Whistle (cancelled) *Percy Whistle (cancelled) *James Whistle (cancelled) *Railway Adventure Playboard *2-in-1 Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Felt Playmat *Play and Go Carry Case Online exclusives Sodor Story Collection *Percy and the Little Goat Set *James Sorts It Out Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack *James Sorts It Out Book Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Track Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack *James Sorts It Out Track Pack *Dustin Comes in First Set (new) *Dustin Comes in First Accessory Pack (new) *Dustin Comes in First Book Pack (new) *Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team (new) Vehicles *My Custom Engine (updated) *Letters to Santa Multi-pack Buildings and Destinations *Signal House *Sodor Sweet Factory Sets *Up and Around Mountain Set *Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set *Create-A-Set *Working Hard Steamies and Diesels Set (new) Track *2" Straight Male to Female *2" Straight Female to Female *2" Straight Male to Male *3" Straight Male to Female *6" Straight Male to Female *8" Straight Male to Female *3.5" Curved Male to Female *6.5" Curved Male to Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Ascending 8.0" Male to Female *X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male *Buffer Female *Buffer Male *4" Straight Male to Female *Track Riser *13" Ascending Track Piece Track Packs *Engine Wash Expansion Pack *Lights and Sound Expansion Pack *Log Tunnel Expansion Pack Accessories *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot *Three-Bin Storage Engine *Store and Play Carry Case *Accessory Bundle Pack *Really Useful Story Stand *Sir Topham Hatt *Countdown to Christmas Calendar Book Packs *Thomas, the Really Useful Engine *Emily the Stirling Engine Book Pack *Percy the Small Engine Book Pack *Salty the Dockyard Diesel Book Pack *Thomas the Tank Engine Book Pack *James the Red Engine Book Pack *Gordon the Big Engine Book Pack Category:Years